The problem with Kurt
by peppybigbang
Summary: Michael, Leonard's younger brother finds Sheldon being beaten up by Kurt, taking him home Sheldon tells him all about who Kurt is and Michael angry with how he and his brother have been treated decides a lesson needs to be taught.
1. Chapter 1

**The Big Bang Theory**

Summary: - Michael, Leonard's younger brother finds Sheldon being beaten up by Kurt, taking him home Sheldon tells him all about who Kurt is and Michael angry with how he and his brother have been treated decides a lesson needs to be taught.

**Dear readers **

**I do not own big bang theory and for those who don't know Kurt is Penny's jerk of an exboyfriend. And this is my first fan fiction so I may make mistakes here and there...**

**Feel free to comment be nice though please... **

Chapter one

Sheldon's pov xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is highly inappropriate even for you!" I screamed backing up to the wall and closed my eyes tightly wishing I was somewhere else even God can't save me now.

"Awww what's wrong smelly Shelly can't fight back!" his nostrils were filthy he should really take a damn shower I swear if I get rabies Leonard is holding my hand while i have rabies shots...After he washes his hands.

"My upper body strength is not...ahh!" I started but the monster grabbed hold of my waist in some sort of uncomfortable hug then threw me to the floor laughing a very scary super villain laugh i shrunk and curled up on the floor in his presence and gulped terrified of what he was going to do next.

"Um, my IQ advantage is 360...I wouldn't do anything rash..."

"Shut up nerd! Let me see you talk your way out of this"

(Kurt had bumped into Sheldon a while ago while he was walking to the shops needless to say he wished he'd never gone out- or at least got Leonard to come with him, he was glad he was safe but he was scared, very very scared)

"WHACK!"

"AHHHH!"

Holding my nose in shock as the evil super villain punched me straight in the eye... hard. Punching him again he heard his nose crack, and then kneed him in the stomach. I wished it would be over soon I'm not the best person to get along with but did I really deserve this...maybe I did...but not from him...Lenny maybe...I'm sorry Lenny..

Suddenly the hitting stopped and I heard my best friend's voice not thinking and feeling so happy to hear Lenny I shot up feeling pain in my legs I starting sobbing on his shoulder hearing myself say

"Leonard! Thank god...Kurt!"

"No Leonards my brother buddy, it's going to be o.k. I have his number, I know who you are, and it's alright, shh!"

Sheldon didn't hear what he was saying; he was freaking out and was holding this "Leonard" as tightly as he could gripping his shirt.

Leonard and Penny: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"You so cheated!" Leonard said pouting at Penny

"There is so much more to me than my pretty face Penny laughed hugging her boyfriend (huge penny/Leonard fan) and kissing him on the lips

"Is this a pity kiss?" Leonard asks smiling

"Yeah!"

"I should lose more often..."

Penny pushed him back playfully on the shoulder, laying son his stomach she stroked his hair and kiss his...

"Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!"

Leonard rolled his eyes, always when thing were getting good, gently pushing Penny off him he picked up the phone and took a deep breath. Penny sat up and watched him while taking a sip off her coke who would ring at this time of night, and where the hell was Sheldon he'd gone to the shops about...

"What oh my god Michael, is he alright!"

"oh shit (Penny gasps as she has never heard Leonard swear) ok, right, I'm coming, yh, I'll ask penny to ring them all in the car ...were are you...ok be there soon...bye, thank you so much for helping him Michael!"

"Sheldon's been attacked!"

"What is he o.k.?"

"No he's scared...we need to get there as soon as possible...he thinks Michaels me...Michaels my brother by the way."

"I'll ring everyone so they can meet us here after we get Sheldon checked at the hospital...

"He won't go to..."

Penny gave him a look what made him grimace...yh Sheldon was going to the hospital whether he wanted to or not nobody could argue with her not even himself, didn't mean he didn't try but he lost every time.

Meanwhile...

Michael was still stroking Sheldon's hair as Leonard pulled up in his car. Signalling Leonard and Penny to stay in the car, he lifted Sheldon up in bridal style noticing he'd fallen asleep and was breathing slowly and peacefully. Leonard opened the car from the inside and helped his brother fasten Sheldon in. Michael got in the other side and moved Sheldon head from the window on his shoulder so that he didn't bang his head next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:-

Sheldon woke up in his bed Leonard...and whoever that was next to him and all his friends where watching him concerned. There was a sling on his arm and his face, head and leg were stinging...a lot.

"Leonard..."

"Hear buddy"

Sheldon looked up at Leonard with wide puppy eyes and Leonard immediately melted

"What happened...Who's that?" Leonard looked seeing he was pointing to Michael.

"That's Michael Shelly...he's my little brother."

Sheldon looked at Michael, "hi..."

Michael grinned waving enthusiastically before Sheldon looked back at Leonard

"I'm not working for a while am I?"

Leonard smiled sadly and shook his head trust Sheldon to think about work now.

Sheldon looked at Penny she was crying a little and Amy was hugging her tightly looking straight at Sheldon, Howard had his arm around Raj who was full out sobbing leaning on Howard for support. Bernadette was cooking a storm for Kurt and pacing while Penny nervously watched her.

Howard finally spoke "Stuart came earlier Sheldon; he gave me a present to give you"

Howard passed Sheldon a old copy of Flash which made Sheldon eyes light up automatically he'd been waiting to get enough money to buy this because his older comic of Flash was ripped to shreds by the stupid bully at school...his mum gave him that comic.

"Lenny...can you sing me soft kitty?"

"Shelly..."

"Please..."

"Fine"

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur...uh?"

"Happy kitty..."

"Happy kitty-"

"Noo...start again"

"Uhhhhhggggh, soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur happy kitty sleepy kitty purr purr purr!"

Michael was trying not to laugh as Leonard finished the song, his brother looked a little irritated but Sheldon was calmer...both friends must have been very close if he had managed to get Leonard to sing that in front of everyone...

Later on everyone was doing there own thing again, Raj had calmed down eventually and had fallen asleep in Leonards bed snoring and couldn't be moved by anyone, Penny, Amy, and Bernie had brought over teddies and sleeping bags to spend the night they never asked but Leonard didn't seem moved by it like he was used to it but still happy to have them near by, Leonard was still in Sheldon's room but on his laptop facing away from his friend but ready to spring into action if needed, Howard was watching TV. Having being bored out his mind, and lastly Sheldon was talking to Michael about Flash and how his favourite super hero was and what powers he had and his speed which Michael was listening to willingly with a smile on his face.


End file.
